


In The Elephant House

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval_denial, Drabble, Elephants, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompts for this drabble were generated from primeval_denial’s pairing generator and I got Abby/Connor, pachyderm and finger-fucking. </p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In The Elephant House

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for this drabble were generated from primeval_denial’s pairing generator and I got Abby/Connor, pachyderm and finger-fucking. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Connor crooked his finger and Abby gasped, shifting her weight above him so his fingers reached that spot inside her that made her vision white out and her brain short circuit.

Connor smiled to himself and collapsed to Abby’s side. He patted away the elephant’s trunk as the pachyderm tried to join in.

The elephant house at the zoo might not be the most romantic setting for an illicit rendezvous, but it did let him explore a voyeur kink he’d never known he’d had.

“We’re definitely doing this again,” he murmured in the shell of Abby’s ear. Abby just grinned.


End file.
